Foreign affairs
Foreign relations International Organizations: Beaulosagñe is member of: *'Unión Iberica (UI)' *'Union Beaulosagñese (UB)' Other Organizations: *'Holy Templar Council (HTC)' ** (Council for the PROTECTING of Christian culture) *'Union of Christian Micronations (UCM)' ** (council for the PROMOTING of christian culture) *'Internationaal Tempeliers Assemblée AIT Nederland' Requirements: The Templar kingdom is open to diplomatic relations with other nations, and is currently in the process of making treaties with some of them. When these treaties come about and diplomatic relations are established, these nations will then be mentioned here below in alphabetical order. prince.eugenio.ii@hotmail.com Conditions the Templar Kingdom of Beaulosagñe demands for it to recognize your nation: *'Art. 1.1': When a nation offers diplomatic relations to Templar Kingdom, they must prove that they already exist for''' six (VI)' months. *'Art. 1.2': The nation must claim '''real' land, not fictional nor on other planets, nor on the moon. (But real land even as small as 1 square meter.) (future projects like: underwater / underground / seasteading nations are allowed) *'Art. 1.3: '''The nation must have a' website with clear and truthful info (population, territory, goals, etc.) *'''Art. 1.4: That they are not involved in a micronational war. *'Art. 1.5': If a nation is interfering in the internal affairs or government of Beaulosagñe, the Beaulosagñese government will withdraw the recognition of that nation. *'Art. 1.6': Beaulosagñe doesn't recognize nations who claim territory belonging to Beaulosagñe or who claim territory from already recognized micronations. *'Art. 1.7': Beaulosagñe is a neutral nation, no other nation can force our Holy Sovereign nation to join in a conflict. *'Art. 1.8': If Beaulosagñe discovers that a recognized nation is violating human rights, Beaulosagñe will immediately withdraw it's recognition of that nation. *'Art. 1.9': If Beaulosagñe discovers that a recognized nation is guilty of the use of illegal internet activities (hacking and viruses), then Beaulosagñe will immediately withdraw its recognition of that nation. *'Art. 1.10': Beaulosagñe will only recognize nations who respect the universal freedoms: freedom of religion, freedom of speech, freedom of sexual orientation, etc. Accepted Nations: Nation / '''Nearest nation /date of establishment of diplomatic relations / type of relation(s):' # '''Albina' (?) 10-XII-894---BD # Antaria (USA) 20-XII-895---BD # Arkto Imperio (Greenland) 11-XII-894---BD # Bolcar (USA) 20-X-894---FA/MP # Castellum (?) 25-I-895---AD/PT/FA/MP # Ceres (Spain) 19-XI-894---BD # Cockatiel Empire '''(USA) '''20-XII-895---BD # Dafelonia (British Isles) 05-X-894---BD # Edan (?) 28-X-894---BD # Evita (Colorado, USA) 17-XI-894---AD/TT # Flandrensis (Belgium) 12-X-894---AD # Freya (California, USA) 03-X-894---BD # Guerreria (USA) 27-XII-895---BD # Harenfall (Norway) 24-I-895---BD # Homestead (USA) 22-XII-895---AD/PT/ET/FA #''' Hyladia''' (British Columbia, Canada) 13-IX-894---BD # Imvrassia (Greece) 21-XI-894---BD # Kurzadia (USA) 22-XI-894---BD # Lyonesse (North Carolina, USA) 27-XII-894---AD/PT/FA/MP # Mahuset (Netherlands/British Isles)16-X-894---FA # Mexalunya (Spain) 26-XI-894---BD # Mynem '''(Canada) 23-XI-894---BD''' # Molosia (California, USA) 23-VIII-894---BD # Mouzilo (Greece) 06-XII-894---AD/PT/FA # Novum Angliae (USA) 20-XII-895----BD # Regerin (Spain) 19-XII-894---BD # Sark (British Isles) # Seborga (Italy) # Sealand (UK) # Saugeais (France) # Sorrenia (UK) 07-VI-896---BD # Salapinon (Italy) 01-X-894---BD # Slin (USA) 01-VI-895---BD # Schwanensee (Iceland) 16-X-894---AD # Tudovia (British Iles) 01-XII-895---AD/PT # Trystanburg (?) 18-XI-894---PT/FA/MP # Vetria (Italy) 20-X-894---BD # Vilagrande (USA) 31-X-894---BD/PT # La Villa (Argentina) 20-X-894---BD/PT # Wallachia # Yakonia '''(?) 28-IX-895---BD/FA''' # Zeneveo (New York, USA) 09-XII-894---AD/PT/ET/FA/MP # Zirconic (Alberta, Canada) 22-X-894---BD # Zunia (Philippines) 05-X-894---BD # New Prussia (USA) 11-IX-984---BD # Prussia (USA) 07-IV-895---BD/FA # Saxon Empire (UK) 10-X-894---FA BD-Basic Diplomatic Relations (recognizing each other as true nations) or AD-Active Diplomatic Relations (with embassy) PT-Peace Treaty (non-agression pact, promising never to attack this nation) TT-Trade Treaty (some benefits) or ET-Economic Treaty (full benfits) FA-Full Alliance Partners (giving defensive help to the allied nation) MP-Military Pact (help subdueing the agressor) Other Nations our kingdom reconizes: Beside these the Templar Kingdom, recognizes the following regions as independant states: *'Basque Country' *'Catalunya ' *'Chiapas' *'Corsica' *the First Nations of America *'French Guyana' *'Gitania' *'Greenland' *'Hawaii ' *'Kurdistan' *'Nunavut' *'Palestine' *'Rif Republic' *'Spanish Sahara' *'Scotland ' *'Sicily' *the third Spanish Republic *'Taiwan' *'Tibet' *'Venecia ' *'Wales ' *'West Papua.' Rejected Nations / Regions / Orders: States that Beaulosagñe does NOT recognize: *'bosnia '(illegal withdrawal from Yugoslavia) *'herzegovina '(illegal withdrawal from Yugoslavia) *'kosovo' (illegal withdrawal from Yugoslavia) *'north Cyprus '(Puppet State of Turkey on the island of Cyprus) *'vatican city' *'sabovia' *Any Islamitic nation *All Micronations claiming only land on the moon or other planets *All Micronations claiming only ficticious land *All Micronations currently involved in Wars Passport, Visas: *Unlimited stay. **Valid passport is needed. No need of any visa. *Visa at Arrival: **Visa obtained at border after passport inspection. Visa is valid for 90 days for members of European Union of Micronations, and 30 for non members. Passport may not expire during visit. Visitor has to indicate where he will stay, during his visit. *Visa Required: **To travel from this country, it is necessary to apply for a visa beforehand. Valid passport needed. Neither visa nor passport may expire during visit. Visitor has to indicate where he will stay, during his visit. Avalon Agreement nations: * Templar Kingdom * Principality of Lyonesse * Principality of Aquitania * Principality of Ebro * Principality of Maria Magdalena